


Dude, it's fate!

by KatyObsesses



Series: Marvel Drabbles [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyObsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College!AU</p><p>Based on a text post on tumblr 'having each other’s names on coke bottles and discovering it in the line to pay au'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, it's fate!

Steve was in line at the campus cafeteria when he got a tap on his shoulder.

"Dude, wanna swap."

"Huh?"

"Bottles. Wanna swap bottles? Only, well my names Clint and I've never seen a fucking Coke bottle with my name on it before it's like a sign man!" Steve looked at the bottle in his hand, honestly he'd just picked up the one closest to him, he didn't really care what name was on his.

"Look, dude, I keep getting the most generic names ever like Sam or Alex or Katie." Clint held his bottle up to Steve's face. "Look, fucking _Steve_ how generic a name is that!"

Steve looked at the bottle then at the man holding it, barely containing his smirk. The guys eyes widened.

"Shit your name's not Steve is it. I take it all back Steve's an awesome name."

Steve gave a short snort, shaking his head.

"Here have it." Steve said with mirth, holding out his coke bottle.

"Dude is your name really Steve? Coz seriously what fucking luck, huh?" Clint said, swapping the bottles

"Yeah, name's Steve. But as you said it's a pretty generic name."

"No, no dude it's fate I swear!"

Steve's eyes widened.

"Oh shit, man, not like that!" Clint said defensively. "Not that there's anything wrong with guy on guy, but straight as an arrow I am."

"Right. So what type of fate are we talking about." Steve asked with a confused grin.

"Dude friends of course!"

"Right..."

"Look, dude college is the time to make friends with crazies." Clint paused. "Not that I'm a crazy or anything, though I probably seem like it right now. Honestly I have yet to sleep and I'm running on coffee and coke and anything with even a bit of caffeine."

"Right..."

"Well, ya know what. We're friends now, here." Clint grab Steve's hand and started to write on it, coke bottle caught under his chin. "That's my number, like, text me if you know of a party or something I don't know."

"Sure."

"Awesome." The two stood in semi awkward silence as they realised they still needed to pay for their cokes and were at the end of a slow moving line.

"So..." Steve started. "What's your major?"

"Uh, not too sure yet, undecided at the moment I guess. Got here on an Archery scholarship so probably sport or something. You?"  
"Uh..."Steve scratched the back of his head self consciously. "Art."

"Oh cool, my roommates doing some sort of arty subject, poetry? English? I don't know man, he quotes Shakespeare constantly and wears like only green and black."

"Right..." Finally it was Steve's turn to pay for his coke and he quickly payed before mumbling a quick 'bye' to Clint.

"Dude remember to call if you catch wind of a party yeah!?" Clint called over the din of the cafeteria.

"Sure!" Steve called back, shaking his head.

\---

Walking into his dorm room Steve was still slightly confused.

"Hey punk." His roommate, Bucky Barnes, said as he entered.

"I think I just made a friend..." Steve told him looking at the coke bottle in his hand and shaking his head before finishing it. It felt wrong to throw it out though so he but it on his desk.

"About time!" Bucky said from his bed, his hands flying over the face of his phone.

"Hey there's a party at Nat's tomorrow want to come? She's got herself a new beau or whatever. Clint or something."

"Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to expand this... Like make it part of a series of College!AU drabbles with the avengers... Or may a full on story... Probably not a full on story, I have college myself to live.


End file.
